An Eve to Remember
by blufox
Summary: [Senru]It is the 31st day of December, a busy day for all. People can be seen buying new sets of clothes, gifts and food in preparation for the feast that would be held that eve except for two gorgeous bishounens.


**Title**: An Eve to Remember

**Pairing**: SenRu of course

**Summary**: It is the 31st day of December, a busy day for all. People can be seen buying new sets of clothes, gifts and food in preparation for the feast that would be held that eve except for two gorgeous bishounens.

**Disclaimer(s):** I do not own Slam Dunk

**Author's Notes**: Everybody's been busy and down lately, but let's keep the spirit alive minna-san! Happy New Year and Belated Merry Christmas to all of you! Reviews please. And oh, regarding to the way the fic had been written, I'd like to apologize but I think our dear friend William, inspired me to write it this way. Hamlet and Julius Caesar is enough to influence me, thankyouverymuch. XD

* * *

**An Eve to Remember **

**By: Blufox**

_It is the 31st day of December, a busy day for all. People can be seen buying new sets of clothes, gifts and food in preparation for the feast that would be held that eve except for two gorgeous bishounens._

**Scene 1: **

Ryonan District: Sendoh Residence

7:11 am

_Alarm Clock Rings_

**Sendoh**: (_turns off the alarm clock_) Kaede… (_shakes Rukawa_) Oi. Kaede. Wake up.

**Rukawa**: (_turns away from Sendoh)_ Iya. 10 more minutes.

**Sendoh**: (_stands up)_ Whatever.

-Sendoh exits- 

**Rukawa**: (_looks at Sendoh's retrieving_ _figure_) Yeah. Whatever. (_dozes of again_)

* * *

Kitchen 

**Sendoh**: (_cooking eggs and pancake_) Today's the 31st day of November, no wonder Hiroaki didn't bother to call me up. Maybe he's too busy preparing for New Year's Eve. giggles I can imagine him complaining how troublesome it is to prepare and his okaasan being completely irritated with his son's attitude. FWAHAHA--- (_feels_ _something hard being thrown directly at his head) _ITAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_-Rukawa enters-_

**Rukawa: **Be quiet Do'aho.

**Sendoh: **(_stares at Rukawa)_ Why you—Hmp. (_turns away and continues to cook_)

**Rukawa**: Not yet done?

**Sendoh**: Hn. Just go upstairs and sleep. Your ten minutes is not yet done anyway. I'd wake you up when everything's cooked.

-Rukawa exits- 

**Sendoh**: Considering that today's December 31… then! OH NO! (_covers mouth_) Tomorrow's not only New Year's Day but also Kaede's birthday! Kami-sama! I haven't been shopping for quite a long time. Knowing Kaede, he'd probably challenge me in a one-on-one match after having breakfast. I could buy some time by letting him watch some of my NBA videotapes but I don't think that's enough. Hmmm. (_smells something burning_) Shit! (_throws the pan at the sink)_ Now I have to start all over again. Sheesh. But what am I supposed to do? Kaede doesn't have a family here, so I assume that he'd probably stay here after having our one-on-one session which would of course end around 7:00 p.m. Being the gentleman that I am, I of course would invite him to eat dinner in my place then we'd probably end up around 8:00 p.m. After that, we'd be watching the N.B.A. specials aired from 10:00 -11:00 p.m. By the time we finish watching, it'd be too late for him to go home, meaning he'd be staying over for the night and I'd be with him this eve which would both be New Year's Day and his birthday! Waaaah! (_feels_ _something hard being thrown directly at his head… again) _ITAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_-Rukawa enters-_

**Rukawa: **You're too noisy 'ahou. I can't sleep.

**Sendoh:** (_shocked_) How long have you been there?

**Rukawa**: Hmm. Around 7 seconds ago, I assume (_yawns_)

**Sendoh**: Were you able to hear any of my pla—erg, I mean what I just said?

**Rukawa**: Zzzzzzzzz.

**Sendoh**: (_smiles_) You're hopeless Kae-chan. (_walks towards Rukawa and pats him_) Kaede? It's almost done. You can stay at the dinning room now.

**Rukawa**: (_nods_) Hai.

-Rukawa exits- 

**Sendoh: **(_smiles_) Kawaii-desu. There, it's done. (_places the eggs and pancake on a dish_)

-_Sendoh exits-_

* * *

Dining Room 

**Sendoh**: ITADAKIMASUUUUU!

**Rukawa**: Do'ahou.

**Sendoh**: (_sweatdrops_) Erg. Is that the only thing you can say?

**Rukawa**: (_stares at Sendoh_) …

**Sendoh**: (_sighs_) Fine. Anyway, what are your plans for today Kaede?

**Rukawa**: (_glares at Sendoh_) To beat you. (_eats the whole pancake)_

**Sendoh: **_(bigger sweatdrop_) Besides that?

**Rukawa**: Nothing. Sleep, I suppose.

**Sendoh**: You're hopeless Kaede. You need to get a life.

**Rukawa**: Hn.

**Sendoh**: Okay, fine! I'm sorry. Hmm. Anyway, I forgot to serve you some drinks, what do you want? I have lemon-iced tea, lemon coffee, lemon tea, lemon milk shake, lemo---

**Rukawa**: I'll have water, please.

**Sendoh**: Are you sure? I also have lemo—

**Rukawa**: Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you very much.

**Sendoh**: Okay. I'll go get it now.

-_Sendoh exits_-

**Rukawa**: What a complete weirdo. Hmm. I can't believe that hours from now I'd be a year older. Hn. Maybe I shouldn't go home tonight. I'd try to prolong my stay here. I'm sure a lot of unknown people would be hanging around my house again… and knowing Ayako-san (_sweatdrops_) I'm sure she'd be doing something weird again… like that of last year. (_sweatdrops gets bigger_) I'm sure he wouldn't mind… I hope. (_hears Sendoh singing 'Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa') _

_-Sendoh enters-_

**Sendoh**: (_giving Rukawa a glass of water_) Ta-daaaaaaa! Here's your water koi. (_winks_)

**Rukawa**: (_blushes_) Ass. Dream on.

**Sendoh**: I was just practicing. Haha.

**Rukawa**: For what? (_drinks water_)

**Sendoh**: For our future. Hahaha. Just kidding.

**Rukawa**: Do'aho. Erg… Akira?

**Sendoh**: KAMI-SAMA! Kaede! You called me! You mentioned my name! KAMI-SAMA!

**Rukawa**: Shut up, 'ahou!

**Sendoh**: (_sweatdrops_) Right when I thought that you've already figured out the difference of 'Akira' from 'Ahou'. Anyway, what is it my dear Ice Prince?

**Rukawa**: (_rolls eyes_) Well my DEER Hedgehog, I just want to ask if I can stay over tonight?

**Sendoh**: Oh, yeah. Sure.

**Sendoh**: (_to himself_) I should start preparing now. I'd make this Kaede's best birthday slash New Year celebration.

**Rukawa**: (_looks at Sendoh weirdly_) Okay. Thanks. Erg. One-on-one?

**Sendoh**: Yeah. With lots of fireworks!

**Rukawa**: Huh?

**Sendoh**: Uhmm. Did I just say something weird?

**Rukawa**: Fireworks? What's that all about? (_sighs_) I'm challenging you on a one-on-one match 'ahou.

**Sendoh**: Oh. Great. Can't we just wait a little bit and watch some NBA Videotapes?

**Rukawa**: No. Those videotapes can wait.

**Sendoh**: But a one-on-one match can wait too. (_pouts_)

**Rukawa**: Wrong. Listen to the New's Report. Heavy rain later. You lose. Let's play.

**Sendoh**: Hai. Hai.

Scene Two:

Public Basketball Court

9:15 am

**Rukawa**: Race to 21.

**Sendoh**: (_looks from behind_) Where the hell is he!

**Rukawa**: Who?

**Sendoh**: Hiroaki! Where the hell is Hiro?

**Rukawa**: Koshino-san? You invited him over? On _OUR_ one-on-one match?

**Sendoh**: (_looks at Rukawa_) It's not like that, it's actually—

**Rukawa**: What?

**Sendoh**: Erg. Nothing.

**Rukawa**: (_rolls his eyes_) Whatever. Just say that you don't want to tell it to so that it'd be easier…

**Sendoh**: (_softens_) It's not what you think Kaede—it's just not.

**Rukawa**: Let's just start playing _Sendoh_, not unless you still want to wait for your _Hiroaki_.

**Sendoh**: (_sighs_) This isn't just going according to plan. (_smiles_) Let's get it on (_goes to guarding position_)

-_Koshino enters_-

**Koshino**: Oi Akira! What the hell do you want from me that you can't tell it to me over the damn phone! Oh, Ohayou Rukawa-kun.

**Sendoh**: (_runs towards Koshino_) Hiro! You came! You're my life savior! Here's the list—buy this for me. I need to get this in preparation for Kaede's birthday and New Year's day.

**Koshino**: You really love him that much that you saved me from hell to bring me to a deeper circle of hell. Pfft. You're hopeless Akira.

**Sendoh**: I know. But please do it.

**Rukawa**: How long is that gonna take!

**Koshino**: (_whispers_) Loverboy's mad. I gotta bounce. Ja.

**Sendoh**: Arigato. (_smiles_)

-_Koshino exits_-

**Sendoh**: (_walks towards Rukawa_) Now where were we… Oh, here. (_returns to guarding position_)

**Rukawa**: (_dribbles the ball_) You're gonna eat my dust. (_smiles_)

**Sendoh**: You wish.

Scene Three:

Ryonan Mall

9:45 am

**Koshino**: (_scans the list_) Balloons, Bouquet of Flowers, Cake, CD's, Bench wired perfume! Oh. Maybe that's his present. Hmmm.. That baka! He didn't even give me money to buy all this. I can't believe I'm spending more that half of my Christmas money for this baka. (_approaches the sales lady_) Anou, where can I buy these stuffs?

**Saleslady**: Hmm. You can find all those in the different parts of the mall. I can tour you around if you like… Koshino-san. (_blushes_)

**Koshino**: (_shocked_) You know me?

**Saleslady**: Uhm, I actually study in Ryonan High as well. I'm just having a part time job this vacation.

**Koshino**: I see. Oh, so can you really show me where to buy these stuffs?

**Saleslady**: Hai.

Scene Four:

Public Basketball Court

10:30 am

**Rukawa** : (_pants for air_) I lost.

**Sendoh**: That's okay Kaede, it was a nice game anyway.

**Rukawa**: You consider all games nice, 'ahou!

**Sendoh**: (_sweatdrops_) Shouldn't I?

**Rukawa**: Hn.

**Sendoh**: Actually, the only games I consider nice are those I've played with _'you_'

**Rukawa**: (_blushes_) Whatever. (_walks away)_

**Sendoh**: Hahaha. You're really funny. Uhh- what do you want for lunch?

**Rukawa**: Anything that isn't lemon-coated.

**Sendoh**: You're mean Kaede! (_pouts_)

**Rukawa**: I just answered your question, 'ahou. Hate lemons.

**Sendoh**: But lemons are good! Have you tried eating them?

**Rukawa**: No. And I have no plans of—

**Sendoh**: (_runs quickly in front of Rukawa then does his 'puppy eyes' look_)

**Rukawa**: (_sweatdrops_) What?

**Sendoh**: Onegai

**Rukawa**: What!

**Sendoh**: You have to try it.

**Rukawa**: If I say no?

**Sendoh**: (_flirts_) Then you have to kiss me… here. (_points his lips_)

**Rukawa**: And who says that I have to follow your rules?

**Sendoh**: (_moves closer to Rukawa_) I do. So? What's your decision?

**Rukawa**: Oi—that's not funny.. (_moves backward_)

**Sendoh**: (_continues to move closer_) I'm not joking Kaede. I'm pretty damn serious.

**Rukawa**: Okay! Okay!

**Sendoh**: (_brightens up_) What? You're gonna kiss me now? (_smiles widely_)

**Rukawa**: (_blushes_) Baka! I'm gonna try your lemons.

**Sendoh**: (_blushes_) Oh. Hehe. Sorry for that—just got carried away.

**Rukawa**: Hn. Hentai Baka.

**Sendoh**: Hmp.

**Rukawa**: Hn.

**Sendoh**: Okay fine! I lose! I'm sorry. Pfft. Come on, let's go to my place. I'd let you taste the infamous Sendoh Akira Tensai Recipe.

**Rukawa**: Yare yare.

**Sendoh**: (_throws his arm around Rukawa's neck_) Let's go!

**Rukawa**: (_smiles_) Hai.

Scene Five:

Ryonan District: Sendoh Residence

11:07 am

**Sendoh**: (_on the phone_) WHAT! (_listens to Koshino_) Yeah. Yeah. (_listens to Koshino_) BUT I NEED IT FOR TONIGHT! (_listens to Koshino_) Don't tell me it's all out of stock! (_listens to Koshino_) Hmm. But what am I supposed to do? (_listens to Koshino_) I want tonight to be special. It can't be ordinary.. (_listens to Koshino_) But—but… Wait. Fuck. (_puts down the phone_)

**Rukawa**: What happened?

**Sendoh**: He hung up.

**Rukawa**: Who? Koshino-san?

**Sendoh**: Hai hai.

**Rukawa**: Are you really sure that I can stay over? You seem to have _other_ plans. I can just stay over in a hotel if—

**Sendoh**: No. It's really okay. (_smiles_) So—lemons?

**Rukawa**: Do I have to?

**Sendoh**: (_smiles wide_ Unless you want to---

**Rukawa**: Lemons? Where are they?

**Sendoh**: Are you sure? Awww. But I want to kiss you so badly Kae-chan.

**Rukawa**: (_blushes_) Shut up Akira. Just get those goddamn lemons.

**Sendoh**: Fine fine. Just stay there.

**Rukawa**: Yare yare.

-_Sendoh exits-_

**Rukawa**: That Sendoh Akira. He's making me blush too much. Pfft. But what the hell is going on between him and Koshino-san? They've been much too close lately. Erg. I hate being the Ice Prince that I am. I can't even ask him what's going on between him and Koshino-san. I don't even know why the hell he's teasing me so much today. Pfft. Maybe he had already found out that I like him. Shit. Kami-sama why are you doing this to me? I never even asked you to make me feel this way. Curse Akira for being so damn cute. Curse Akira for making me laugh all the time. Curse Akira for keeping me secured. Curse Akira for making me fall. But most of all, curse Akira for making me as vulnerable as I am today. Pfft.

-_Sendoh enters_-

**Sendoh**: Yo, Kaede! I bet you have been cursing while I'm away. Tell me that I'm right. Haha.

**Rukawa**: What the—how long have you been here?

**Sendoh**: Erg… I just came here… Why? (_starts to tease Kaede_) are you in any way hiding something from me?

**Rukawa**: You wish. Lemons?

**Sendoh**: Changing the topic, huh? Good move. Good move.

**Rukawa**: Lemons?

**Sendoh**: Don't be so hot Kaede.

**Rukawa**: What hot! Hentai!

**Sendoh**: Not that 'hot'—a different 'hot'. Erg, never mind. Here (_gives Rukawa lemons_)

**Rukawa**: (_takes one lemon_) Erg—mercy?

**Sendoh**: You always have a choice Kaede. (_points his lips_) Mwah.

**Rukawa**: Pfft. (_tastes the lemon_)

**Sendoh**: … What?

**Rukawa**: Hmm.. It's actually yummy.

**Sendoh**: Toldja! But did you listen, nooooooooooooooo---

**Rukawa**: Shut up, Akira.

**Sendoh**: Kk. Anyway, come on, help me cook lunch.

**Rukawa**: …

**Sendoh**: Why?

**Rukawa**: I… don't know how.

**Sendoh**: That's okay, I'm gonna teach you!

**Rukawa**: … Thanks.

**Sendoh**: Oh, that's nothing! I'm good in cooking. Fwahaha.

**Rukawa**: Not that—for … for---

**Sendoh**: That's okay. I understand. Let's go. (_smiles_)

**Rukawa**: (_sighs_) Thanks for everything, Akira.

**Sendoh**: (_smiles_) You're welcome.

Scene Six:

Ryonan District: Sendoh Residence

11:00 pm

**Rukawa**: Oi Akira, that's okay.

**Sendoh**: No it's not. I wanted everything to be special but—it's just not.

**Rukawa**: Everything's special you know.

**Sendoh**: But things didn't turn out as how I expected them to be.

**Rukawa**: Okay, tell me how you expected things to be..

**Sendoh**: I planned everything to be grand and special. Balloons would be found everywhere. Then, I'd be playing the best J-pop music. Then we'd be dancing and singing all night. And then you'd be blowing your cake while fireworks will be fired in the sky. And then—and then—

**Rukawa**: (_sweatdrops_) So—it goes like the once you can see in romantic films?

**Sendoh**: (_blushes_) Nyehe. Yeah. I think.

**Rukawa**: So that's the reason why you called Koshino-san?

**Sendoh**: (_nods_)

**Rukawa**: So while we were having our one-on-one session, you asked Koshino-san to go to the mall, search for those stuffs but you forgot to give his some money?

**Sendoh**: (_nods_)

**Rukawa**: (_sweatdrops_) You're hopeless.

**Sendoh**: (_looks down_) I'm sorry.

**Rukawa**: Erg. I didn't mean it 'that' way.

**Sendoh**: But I'm still sorry. I guess I'll never be good enough for you after all.

**Rukawa**: Get up.

**Sendoh**: Huh?

**Rukawa**: I'm gonna take you somewhere.

**Sendoh**: Where?

**Rukawa**: (_pulls Sendoh_) You're gonna find out later.

-_Rukawa and Sendoh exits-_

Scene 7

Shohoku District: Public Park

12:00 am

**Sendoh**: (_looks at the sky_) Kirei-desu.

**Rukawa**: (_looks at the sky_) So does that make everything perfect now?

**Sendoh**: Hai, arigatou.

**Rukawa**: No—thank you.

**Sendoh**: For what? You're the one who made everything perfect.

**Rukawa**: But you're the one who made my life perfect.

**Sendoh**: (_blushes_) Huh? I don't quite understand, Kaede.

**Rukawa**: You've changed me… you taught me how to smile, to laugh.. Erg—you know, those mushy stuffs. (_blushes_)

**Sendoh**: Oh. Haha. That's okay. Anytime. Next time, I gonna teach you how to fish!

**Rukawa**: Do 'ahou. (_smiles_)

**Sendoh**: At least I managed to make you smile.

**Rukawa**: Ch.

**Sendoh**: Anyway, before I forget, Happy Birthday and New Year's Day as well

**Rukawa**: Oh yeah, thanks.

**Sendoh**: Have you heard about the rumor that the one you are with during New Year's Eve will be with you for the rest of the year?

**Rukawa**: Really? That's good.

**Sendoh**: But that's only a rumor, though.

**Rukawa**: Don't worry…

**Sendoh**: (_looks at Rukawa_)

**Rukawa**: (_smiles_) I'll make it happen.

**Sendoh**: (_smiles_) I figured that out.

**Rukawa**: (_takes out a lemon_) Lemons?

**Sendoh**: Can I choose the other option? (_smiles_)

**Rukawa**: (_smiles_) Hai.

OWARI

**Author's Notes**: There. It's done. Waaah. Happy New year everybody! Let's party! - Reviews please. XD


End file.
